


To Uncover It All

by Merfilly



Series: Jedi Asajj [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Never let it be said that Asajj Ventress is anything but as reckless as her best friends. Or, how she got fed up and went after her home-world.





	

Assassinations, war on several small fronts, secret armies… none of it had been enough to undo the Republic so far. Even the smear campaign against the Jedi had been less than successful, as Naboo and Alderaan, among others, made certain to broadcast and highlight the selflessness of the Jedi that were struggling to stamp out every fire as it began. 

"Nothing's really going to end until we discover who the true Sith Lord is," Obi-Wan had said, and that had stayed in Asajj's mind, even as she had helped Anakin through the adaptation to his prosthetic arm, earned in a fight against yet another, far more powerful Zabrak, one bearing markings that, like the one on Naboo, called back to her childhood nightmares.

She wondered now, if she had done the wisest thing, trying to investigate the Dathomir connection in all of this. Her padawan was drugged, staked to a pillar in the center of camp, obvious bait to draw her out. She could only just barely reach Ahsoka's mind, beneath the drugs she had been given. The girl, slender and frail-seeming, was tearing at Asajj's typical blunt methods. She had to be certain Ahsoka came through this…

…and she felt her padawan find the strength to throw faith in her down the bond. The small Togruta was fighting the drugs, aware of her master, and Asajj's heart leapt with pride once again. That tipped her over to a choice, and Asajj Ventress boldly entered the camp with violence on her mind, and a strategy to stop this.

+++

"You can't be serious."

It was possibly the fifth time Obi-Wan had said that, and Asajj was actually amused by him. 

"Darling, what is so hard to understand? I withstood the onslaught, and as I was obviously stronger than them all, I am their leader now. They will not be supporting this Darth Sidious any longer."

Anakin snickered a little, because that plan sounded suspiciously like one of his own ideas, the kind that Obi-Wan always loudly protested and then adapted to his own ends. He reached up and ran a hand through his mop of hair, though, when Obi-Wan glared in his direction.

"That was reckless," Obi-Wan finally contented himself with, after his glare at his former padawan.

"We had a different plan, originally, for surveillance," Asajj began. "But someone got herself captured." She pointedly looked in the direction of her padawan, who had the grace to drop her eyes.

"I'm still sorry, Master. I didn't realize the rancor was sapient and would raise the alarm after I tried to calm him." Ahsoka continued to nurse the protein shake; she had been violently ill most of the way home, purging the drugs and ill-effects of the Nightsister magic used against her.

"I suppose that is my fault, for not thinking to warn you. I barely remembered it, after all," Asajj said, relenting her hard stare that way. "And you did free yourself once the fighting began. Which took effort; I know how disorientated you were."

"Had to have your back, Master," the girl said with a cheerful smile.

"So what do we now know about this Darth Sidious?" Obi-Wan asked, pacing in front of the window, the light sparking off the white of his armor. Like most of the Jedi that had been drafted into military service, there had been attempts on his life, and the men that he served insisted he wear at least some armor.

It was brutally tragic that the made men of Kamino were so quick to put a Jedi's life above their own, when they were the ones dying by the hundreds. Even Asajj, who had evaded the draft due to being on Jedi rolls as a healer, found it rather distressing. She had quickly gotten Ahsoka listed as a healer, given that her Togruta padawan was maturing into an adept huntress. Asajj did not want Ahsoka pushed to any of the many battlefronts before the child was fully grown into her abilities.

"He is, by their claims, an extremely powerful Force user, and he is on Coruscant, with enough freedom to move around the galaxy at will… and power insinuated throughout the Senate. Probably connected to the Banking Guilds, given the money he has invested in various projects they admitted to. They definitely created both Zabrak warriors you faced, and gave them over to Sidious. He was seen at least once in Darth Tyranus's company by their now-lamented Mother Talzin and her aide, Talia.

"That one is the one I have entrusted with the village, on a warning that the Sith will burn them to the ground if the Sith learn of the secrets I took from them," Asajj said. 

Obi-Wan frowned, then looked at Anakin. "You intend to return to your men, now that you have that hand under control?"

"Of course. Rex needs me," Anakin said, returning the frown. 

"If you're stretching your mind to find someone to look into this, stop," Asajj said firmly. "You're both needed by the men. Ahsoka and I will start digging."

"Are you certain you want that risk?" Obi-Wan asked, thinking of Ahsoka's youth. After all, the girl had only recently turned fifteen, and wasn't even a Senior Padawan yet.

"I can do it," Ahsoka said, her voice fierce. "I got a solid taste of what the Dark Side feels like on Dathomir. I can help my Master."

"Your willingness to walk into danger is reckless, little one," Asajj informed her with a gentle rebuke. Ahsoka slumped in her chair. "However, she is right," Asajj continued to Obi-Wan. "We've been working on comm gear that hears her higher-pitches and translates them to me. And she needs to study the political scene. We were thinking to get her attached to one of the incoming Senators this session, as a Jedi observer. Adi Gallia is arranging it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Just… both of you, my dears, do be careful. That last one nearly had Anakin for lunch, and you know what the first did to Qui-Gon on Naboo."

"I am well aware, darling," Asajj said, drawling the endearment just to watch him flush, and make Anakin duck his head to hide the smile. The teasing worked, as Obi-Wan let it go, and Anakin came over to gather Ahsoka up, despite her protests she could walk, to take her back to Asajj's apartment… leaving their masters alone.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be leaving you in the gundark pit this time?" he asked as he came to sit beside her.

"Don't get maudlin," she told him, before settling in near him to rest, finding it better than sleeping alone. This thing between them was a newer place to be, but he respected her boundaries, where Quinlan had found them frustrating. He didn't seem to mind at all, that she needed closeness, not sex, and it suited them both.


End file.
